Ziva's Suprise
by TeamJasper45
Summary: Tony and Ziva are married. What comes next? ONE SHOT


Ziva's Surprise

I own nothing!

Btw: Tony and Ziva are married.

The alarm clock went off at 6 AM. Ziva David-DiNozzo groaned and slapped it on snooze. She felt strong arms wrap her close. She smiled and rolled over to kiss her husband of two months, Anthony DiNozzo. She opened her eyes and kissed him lightly again. His blue eyes looked into hers as he pushed a strand of hair away fro her eyes. She leaned into kiss him again, and the alarm clock rang. She kissed him on the forehead, and hopped out of bed, despite his complaints. "We can't be late for work, Tony, you know how Gibbs is." Tony just grunted and went to the bathroom. Ziva pulled on her khakis, blue button up shirt, and braided her hair. Tony came out of the bathroom buck-naked brushing his teeth. She laughed and threw his jeans, Ermenegildo Zegna of course, and his favorite green button up shirt. He caught them with ease, and went to the sink to spit his toothpaste out. He came out with his clothes on, and her favorite cologne. They got their guns and badges, and headed out the door. When they arrived at headquarters, McGee was already there, as usual, munching on his bagel. He smiled, cream cheese stuck on his chin. "Geez, probie, you'd think you'd know how to eat by now." Tony teased. McGee just rolled his eyes and wiped his chin. Ziva chuckled and sat down at her desk. When she did so, she felt a wave of nausea. She swallowed, and shook her head. _"Must be hungry." _She thought. She pulled out o granola bar and some water and began munching on it. By her third bite, the nausea was back. She leaned over and vomited in her trashcan. Tony was beside her at once, holding her hair. "What's wrong, Ziva?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and pushed him off of her. "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine, it's probably just o bug." she said. "So I guess you won't be going with us to investigate the dead Marine." A raspy voice asked. Gibbs. "No, Gibbs, I'm fine, I feel better now, really." Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's go, McGee you drive." He chunked the keys at McGee, who caught them. Tony was still looking at her, but he helped her up. The Marine was Petty Office Ralph Collier. He had a gunshot wound to the head, chest, and leg. Ziva was feeling woozy when they got there, but she snapped pictures anyway. Duckie and Palmer were examining the body, and McGee was telling Gibbs about the victim. "Boss, the victim was found at 5AM this morning, by a fifteen year old girl coming home from her boyfriend's house." Gibbs nodded. "Time of death, Duck?" he asked. "About 1AM, Jethro, this poor fellow put up a fight as well. He has scratches on his knuckles, and his pants looked torn." Ziva had another pang of nausea, and ran behind the car. Tony pursued after her, but Gibbs grabbed his shoulder. Tony didn't protest. Gibbs walked gently behind the car, where there thankfully had been a trashcan. She wiped her mouth with a napkin from in the car and popped in some chewing gum. "I'm sorry, Gibbs, I was feeling fine." She sat down in the driver's seat. Gibbs squatted down beside her. "When was your last period, David?" he asked bluntly. Ziva looked at him surprised. Gibbs never asked them about this stuff. She counted back anyway, and froze with what she found. "Eight weeks ago." she sighed. "You on the same page with me, David?" he asked firmly. "Go see Duck if you don't want to leave. Make sure before you tell Tony." She clenched her jaw, and he stood up and walked away. "She okay, Boss?" Tony asked, concerned. "She's fine, DiNozzo, let's get those rounds to Abby." When they were back at headquarters, Ziva felt fine, she'd eaten some crackers and an apple for lunch and held it down. She decided when Duckie was done with the autopsy on the Petty Officer; she'd go down to see him. McGee was running phone records on Collier, Gibbs was talking with Vance, and Tony was in Abby's lab, getting the results on the rounds. She called Duckie to make sure it was okay to come down. He confirmed it and she left. When she got there, he was just putting the body back into the cabinet they stayed in. "Ah, Mrs. David-DiNozzo, what can I do for you?" he asked in his Scottish accent. She walked closer to him, eyeing Palmer. He got her gesture, and asked Palmer to leave. When they were alone, she spoke. "Duckie, you have to promise me not to speak of this discussion to anyone, please." Duckie pulled his eyebrows together, but nodded. "I-I think…I think I may be…pregnant. I'd like you to run a test for me." Duckie's face exploded, and he hugged her. "Of course, Ziva, I cannot believe I didn't think of this when you were sick this morning. Come, come." Ziva took a deep breath, and followed Duckie.

The test results came back positive. Ziva was surprised, then utterly thrilled. She was going to have a baby. A little David-DiNozzo. She was so excited to tell Tony-Tony. What would her think? She asked herself all of these questions as she went up to the main floor in the elevator. It didn't matter; she had to tell Tony, he was her husband. She eyed Gibbs, and he mouthed congratulations. She grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into the elevator. When it got moving, she flipped the switch like Gibbs always did. He looked at her puzzled. "Babe?" he asked. She caressed his face and smiled. "I just got back from Duckie's. Tony, I'm…pregnant." She looked at his blue eyes that were frozen. He looked over her head for and stared into space. Her heart fell, he wasn't ready. Then, all of a sudden, warm, strong arms were picking her up and spinning her. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her passionately. When she opened her eyes, tears were streaming down his face. "A baby." he breathed. "Aside from the day I said I do this is the best day of my life." He kissed her again and switched the elevator back on. "I gotta tell Boss!" he exclaimed. "He's the one who figured it out, Tony." Ziva said. "Of course!" Tony scoffed. He smiled again, wrapping his hand around her waist. "I love you." he said to her. "I love you too, Tony." she said back. When the elevator door opened, cheers from the entire office erupted, Tony smiled wide and Ziva laughed. She glared at Gibbs and Duckie. "Which one of you didn't keep their mouth shut?" she asked menacingly. Gibbs pointed at Duckie and Duckie pointed at Gibbs. She just shook her head and hugged them both. Tony hugged Abby and McGee and switched with Ziva. Director Vance came up to Tony and shook his hand. He kissed Ziva on the chek and hugged her. "You do realize you won't be doing any field work, Agent David-DiNozzo." He stated. She smiled and nodded. Grabbing Tony's hand she grinned big. "Anything for my little DiNozzo."


End file.
